To a Good Night
by not.quite.a.pencil
Summary: After several nights of no sleep, a grumpy potion's master isn't someone to be pushed around. Which is exactly what Sirius did right after an Order meeting and suffered the consequences and that may just change their relationship. Fem Severus. Gender bender.
**So being a Slytherin myself, Professor Snape is my favorite character in the entire series, save for Luna who is my favorite student. And with the most recent death of Alan Rickman, who played Snape I decided to finally sit down and write this story that I've been dying to write for some time now, but was intimidated by the size of it would have to be to be done correctly. While I'm happy to get this piece out there, it was written quickly and I do not have a beta reader so I apologize for any mistakes in grammer or spelling. The inspiration for this fic comes from a Buzzfeed video released a couple of weeks ago called "Your Body on No Sleep" that describes the different changes that the human body goes through when it doesn't get enough REM sleep, and the various effects it can have.**

 **One of the things I wanted to convey with this story is the physical ability of Snape, due to the fact that she's been fighting in the wizarding war for pretty much forever and has to of picked up some stuff along the way. Plus pretty much the rest of the fics here just portray the character as physically weak, although excellent at dueling, and I wanted to make them seem more badass. So I did.**

 **And just in case anyone is confused, the first quarter takes place during Wednesday night and later Thursday. The second quarter for Friday, the next for Saturday and the last is Sunday. This takes place sometime during the Golden Trio's fifth year, after Christmas but before Easter.**

 **If there is anything that you all want to see, leave a request and I may write it if it inspires a plot bunny.**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **IMPORTANT! If people want another, more friendly chapter then I'll probably write it, but only if a request is made.**

The female potion's master commanded around the lab, nose burning with the many spells of the toxic ingredients being used in the various cauldrons. The previous weekend had hosted a particularly gruesome game of Quiddich between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, filling the infirmary with injured athletes.

And even with the many magical remedies available to the mediwitch it had taken until Thursday for Poppy to get all of the students well again and back in their classes, but it had taken almost every potion in the infirmary's reserves to accomplish it. This left the grumpy spy to work late into the night to replenish the infirmaries supplies. It was only when the sun started to rise that the potion's master was able to put the many potions in her lab on simmer.

Looking at the array of potions and remedies almost ready to be bottled filled the Slytherin with a sense of pride, even though it was overshadowed with the need for a good meal and a long sleep. She trudged across the dungeon lab to wash her hands in her lab's sink, using cool water to try to numb the few burns scattered across her palms and fingers from the potions splashing back at her.

Snape spared a glance to a clock on the far, stone wall and her obsidian eyes widened a fraction at the time, seeing as there was a little under two hours before the first class of the day. With an inward groan of frustration Snape quickly put a status spell over each of the potions and quickly made her way through the halls of the dungeon, making a stop at her quarters for a quick shower and a change of clothes before heading to the Great Hall for something to eat before class.

Arriving in the grand dining hall of the school, the black clad professor billowed to the teacher's table, taking the only available chair, a seat to the left of the Head of Gryffindor, with the current Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge.

If asked about her opinion on the pink draped woman, Snape would most likely reply that her opinions aren't relevant, as long as the Toad Professor was capable of being an adequate teacher. But as it turns out that Umbrudge could be the worst teacher Hogwarts has ever seen, save for Gilderoy Lockhart and his wandering hands.

With the tension of the night still weighing down the spy, being in close proximity to Umbridge, with her high pitched voice and strong, sweet perfume, only served to darken her mood as she glared out at the array of students separated into their four different tables.

As if sensing her fellow teacher's foul mood, Professor McGonagall chose to only offer a nod in welcome and a quiet "Good morning" to which the grumpy potion's master only responded with a grunt in greeting before sipping on the coffee that had appeared in her cup. By the end to the meal, Snape was suffering from a throbbing headache and had swallowed three cups of almost black coffee, with a teaspoon of cream stirred into the dark liquid.

Moving throughout the day, the sullen black haired woman's mood would only darken when a third year Ravenclaw blew up a supposedly simple potion, causing the day's project to be postponed and clean up off the walls of the dank dungeon classroom.

Things were looking up for the Slytherin during the last class of the day, with both fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors, which had started remarkably well considering that both Malfoy and Potter in the same room. It was only when one of the Golden Trio, Miss Granger, questioned her professor on whether or not the essays they had turned in on Monday had been graded or not.

Not willing to admit that the work was sitting, barely graded, on the desk in Snape's office had been forgotten in favor on working on the many potion's necessary to keep the Infirmary running, the Slyrthin turned a sour look to the large haired Gryffindor.

"As I've said before, Miss Granger," The black haired woman let her monotone voice carry over the classroom, making sure to keep the tired exasperation out of her tone. "Your essays will be handed back, graded, on Monday. Five points from Gryffindor for your impudence. That is all, class dismissed." Watching the students file out of the classroom, she had to hold in a smirk when the young Potter offered a parting glare in defense of his friend.

Once the dungeon room was free from students, Snape finally allowed herself to lean against her classroom desk, crossing her arms and rubbing the bridge of her large nose with her thumb and forefinger to try to soothe away the disappointment and headache that plagued her mind. All of her hopes of catching up on her sleep were dashed when the curly haired girl brought up the forgotten essays.

Reclining against the wooden piece of furniture for a only moment longer, Snape pushed off the desk and moved to her office where she spent the next seven hours working through horribly written essays. It was almost as if the students simply copied whatever useless facts they had in their textbooks and put their name on it.

But of course there were a few that obviously took their time and did their research, one of them being a certain know-it-all Gryffindor who doubled the minimum line requirement to answer the simple prompt, which was just as irritating as the lacking essays.

It was only when she had finished about half of the papers that she realized that rather than marking the essays in her usual red ink, she had been using a green ink, much like the one that the Transfiguration professor used annually to send students their letters before the beginning of every school year. Not bother to censor herself, the grumpy professor let out a rather colorful string of curses and resolved herself to go back through the pile of marked papers and grade them again in crimson ink.

So the spy sat hunched over her desk and after more than two bottles of red ink, she finally leaned back in her chair, finished with her work. And just like the previous night, it was early morning when she finally made her was back to her quarters in the dungeons. With an exhausted sigh she walked passed her comfortable bed and plush pillows for a second time in favor of heading into the conjoined bathroom before freshening up before visiting the Great Hall for some breakfast. Hopefully this time it wouldn't be next that toad of a woman, Umbridge.

Thankfully the newest Defense against the Dark Art's teacher was out that morning due to an allergic reaction to something and was forced to stay in the infirmary to the weekend. Upon hearing the news the tired eyed spy didn't bother hiding a smirk as she placed herself in the open seat to the right of the Headmaster and next to the Charms Professor.

"Good morning Severus." The old wizard greeted his soldier with a twinkle, glancing at her from the side of his half-moon glasses to see her paler skin tone and how it starkly contrasted the dark circles under her black eyes. "You don't look very-"

"Save it until I've had my coffee Headmaster, otherwise I won't feel guilty if the student body learns some new colorful vocabulary." The Head of Slytherin cut off her employer, not even sparing him a glance as she took her cup of coffee with two hands, relishing in its warmth spreading to her strangely cold fingers before taking a rather large gulp of the dark liquid, not bothering to add her usual spoonful of creamer.

At this point Severus didn't want anything to dilute her morning cup.

Or several cups.

It took five cups of black coffee to get her through the Saturday, catching up on her work with the other classes because they had been neglected in favor of grading and making potions. But despite the large amounts of caffeine she ingested throughout the day, the head of house found her eye's closing occasionally to sleep for a few seconds before jerking herself back to consciousness. Her usually fiery temper seemed even more heated, causing Snape to snap at anyone, regardless of their position or importance and more points were taken from all four houses then anyone could really believe.

It took until a little after noon for everyone in the castle to realize that it would be better to just keep their heads down when the agitated teacher stalked through the halls.

And when the blackette finally thought she was going to be able to get some real rest in her tempting, welcoming bed, a line of fire shot up her left arm and caused Severus to let out a strangled gasp as her eyes widened in surprise. Pulling up her dark sleeve with jerky moments, she saw the black, winding ink of the Dark Mark on her pale arm.

Letting out a colorful string of curses, Snape turned away from her bed and out of her rooms down in the dungeons with her Death Eater robes hidden carefully in her current black clothes. Not bothering to scold any of the students that were still out of bed with curfew being only a few minutes away, Snape gave the griffin statue its dessert themed password and climbed the stairs to the Headmaster's office.

Knocking on the large wooden door with clenched fist, she held in a grimace as another wave of fiery pain shot through her body.

The Dark Lord did not like waiting.

"Come in." A soothing voice called out through the wooden door and she didn't need a second invitation before entering the room, not bothering to take account of several new knick-knacks that decorated the eccentric man's private office.

Seeing the stern expression on his potion master's face, the old wizard stood gently from his seat. "You've been summoned." It wasn't a question. The silver haired man walked around his desk, eyes no longer containing their usual spark, but a look of concern that would show some of his true age.

The Slytherin nodded. "I'll be back before tomorrow night." The wizard's soldier turned to leave, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder that turned her back around and into the headmaster's arms. She immediately stiffened in the embrace, feeling awkward with the obvious parental affection.

"Come back safe." The father-figure whispered, holding onto his former pupil for as long as he could, knowing that this may be the last time he'd see the woman he considered a daughter.

Gently pulling out of Dumbledore's arms, the teacher offered a nod before turning out the door, robes billowing out behind her.

* * *

The next evening called for a gathering of Order members in Grimmauld Place, each senior member sitting in the spacious living room, waiting for the two missing members to show up for the prescheduled meeting. And after some negotiations Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children were allowed to spend the weekend in the Order's Headquarters. As always, Headmaster Dumbledore was expected to arrive last, but it was the other that was odd.

The potion's professor has a history for being antisocial and generally unapproachable, but she was always one for punctuality.

Even though it was mostly the two heads of the Weasley clan, Remus and Tonks that ever felt any real concern over the spy's dangerous position in the war, there was a sense of anxiety. Those who see the potion's professor on a daily basis have noticed the recent change their colleague.

It was the eventual sound of the front door shutting, followed by the high pitched sound of Walaburga Black wailing about letting a half-blood and traitor into her home that eased a fair amount of the tension in the home.

Silent as ever, the spy almost slinked into the main room looking worse for ware, even though she would never admit it. Usual sharp eyes were dulled, their blinks were far too long and rimmed with deep purple, skin that usually was only slightly sickly now appeared almost transparent. Without a word the former Death Eater slid into an armchair, one of the only two that weren't occupied, the other being saved at the head of the room for their leader.

Quite a few of the original members, specifically the former Aurors Alaster Moody and Sirius Black, eyed the spy dangerously, resentment waving off them.

Soon after the arrival of the potion's master came the Headmaster, greeting all of those who were present with a small, sparkling smile and a few words. Although the bearded wizard's atmosphere changed for a moment when his twinkling eyes found his personal soldier, almost slouched in the armchair with a dangerous aura permeating around her small body. He placed a wrinkled hand on her shoulder, giving his friend a knowing look before addressing the group seriously and gone was the happy school Headmaster. The man that was now present is someone who has fought their fair share of battles, both with wands and with minds. He was akin to a general addressing his militia.

All of the members reported their findings and progress, the war looking rather bleak for their side, leaving stress and dread to eat away at those listening. Eventually it was time for Snape's report, where the woman stayed seated in her chair, only moving her arm to wear it rested on the armrest of her chair and her chin in her palm. "They're planning a raid on one of the Minister's relatives, his sister." She started, voice sounding strange as it echoed from her dry throat. "Voldemort" Several members flinched at the word. "hopes to scare the Minister, and the Ministry in turn, into submission so they won't fight back when war breaks out for real."

"Then I shall speak with Fudge and encourage him to increase the guard on his family and of others who work in the Ministery."

There was a moment of tense silence before anyone could speak, but after a moment of quiet the meeting continued. A little over an hour later new assignments and plans were given out, and the meeting dismissed.

Like every other gather, Dumbledore was the first to depart, probably having too much to do to stay and socialize. And usually Snape would follow closely behind, but she had been cornered by the Weasley matriarch who was concerned for the spy's wellbeing, offering a hot meal and motherly comfort to the black haired woman to which Severus politely declined.

If anyone was else had approached Snape, they wouldn't be left without some scarring, whether it be emotional or physical, but Molly Weasley had always treated the Slytherin well and was interesting to talk to when they got the chance. She was relatively close in age, save about six years, and just a wonderful person in general. Although Snape would never admit that she felt a platonic affection for the red haired woman.

Eventually Severus was able to detach herself from her almost-friend when the two twins had started causing a ruckus now that the meeting was over and the children present were allowed to return to the first floor of the old Black Manor. She was perfectly content to bow out silently, working her way out of the kitchen that Molly had dragged her into, through the main room and out the front door.

But there isn't any rest for the wicked.

The main room was mostly empty, with the Weasleys and Moody in the kitchen, leaving the two Marauders and Harry. While silently moving through the living room, the mutt who owned the house was talking to Remus Lupin and his godson turned sharply and bumped into the spy, almost knocking her off her feet. If it was any other day, the dog animagus could get away with a sharp tongue lashing, but it wasn't any other day for the potion's master.

After getting working for too long to be healthy, followed spending far too long in the presence of Death Eaters and their Dark Lord shortened the professor's fuse even more.

With anger fueling her actions, the spy grabbed onto the Black heir's arm with a surprisingly strong grip. "I suggest you watch yourself, Black." Her voice was a dark, slightly raspy whisper, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. "Otherwise you might find yourself regretting your actions." It was a threat that she wasn't afraid to carry out if she was pushed far enough.

With a quick movement the former convict ripped his arm out of Snape's smaller hand and aimed a threatening glare at his rival, even though his had to look down at the woman due to her shorter height and small frame. "Like you could." His tone was condescending as he sent a dashing smile to his friends and godson. "You're all talk, Snivellous. Now that Dumbledore has you under his thumb you won't touch anyone."

The former Death Eater bowed her head, letting a curtain of hair cover her face.

"Sirius please." The cautious werewolf placed a warning hand on his childhood friend's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"You know she's just being a bitch Moony." Out of the corner of her eye, Severus saw the young Potter smirk slightly behind his hand, no doubt giddy about his least favorite professor getting insulted by his favorite relative. "And I'm just putting this small fry back in her place." With that last comment Sirius placed his large hand on top of the Slytherin's head, ruffling the hair slightly as if she was a child.

Her shoulders started shaking, the movement caused the dog animagus to turn his attention back to his old rival. "Ah. Still sniveling, Snivellous? What did I tell you Moony, just a bitch-"

A cool chuckle rippled out from Severus' throat, causing the three males to look at her. Her voice raised itself to a hearty laughter, but it had a cold feeling to it.

Then, with sudden and precise movements the spy grabbed onto the same hand that used to rest on her head and with a powerful force pulled the arm, along with the body attached to it, twisting the limb behind the man's back and forcing him onto the hard wooden floor of his home in one swift movement.

"Agh! Fuck!" Black breathed, having the air forced out of his lungs.

"Snape!" The werewolf cried out in shock, while all the Chosen One could do was look on at the scene of his godfather being subdue so quickly and efficiently. "Let Sirius go! He didn't mean what he said."

Harry had his wand out, ready to act if it escalated any further. "Oh don't be ridiculous Potter I won't hurt him." Snape shrugged slightly. "Well his arm will be sore tomorrow, but I think that's nothing compared to almost ten years of being a pain in my ass. So put your wand away before I come over there and snap it because I am too tired to deal with your hero-complex today."

For the first time, the woman looked up and gone from her body was the sense of weakness and exhaustion. Instead there was a predatory look on her face, obsidian eyes gleaming with confidence and triumph while her teeth flashed in a happy grin that look unnatural in the situation and on the face of someone who was usually so stoic. It was like she was enjoying holding down the struggling man that had caused so much ever since she was a child. The man who had almost killed her when they were just teens.

"Let me tell you boys something." Her voice was strangely warm, maybe even comforting. It caused shivers to run down the men's spine. "We are no longer children so I expected you to act like, but since it's seems that your many years in prison fried whatever manners your troll of a mother beat into your head but I'll give you a review." Sirius bucked up against his captor, trying to knock her off. She spoke with firm words. "You won't touch me. You won't talk to me unless it's something important, like the war, or someone's dying or shit like that. But other than that, you let me be. Otherwise I will put you down like the dog you are because I am so _sick_ of your shit." Her head turned sharply to smile at the stunned Auror and redheads in the doorway that led to the kitchen. "The same goes to you Moody, even though I don't have anything against you personality, I just don't like you."

"So I'm going to let you go, I'm going to walk out of this house, and you won't see me until the next meeting. Do you understand me?"

And that was how it happened. The potion's master released the black haired man, slowly getting off Black, walked out of the room. Everyone was silent, even the painting of Sirius' mother was quiet. They heard the front open before easing shut.


End file.
